User talk:KahlessTheUnforgettable
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :In response to what you said on Shran's talk page - that's a standard "welcome to MA" template that we put on new users' pages. We are glad you're here, but it wasn't specifically in response to anything you did. Anyway, welcome! :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:08, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Greetings Well, I was gonna reply to your comment, but I see Vedek already did it for me (see above), so... there ya go. :) Just didn't want ya to think I was ignoring you, though, so here I am. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask, and again, welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:04, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Odell vs O'Dell I know that O'Dell is the proper celtic/Irish spelling of the name, that wasn't what I was worried about, I was only trying to ensure that the episode credits showed it that way, because if they showed it as Odell, then that would be the name that should be used in MA. Since it's O'Dell in the credits, all is good. And I've fixed all of the links, etc. As an aside, don't change the image links, since the image isn't called "O'Dell", it is "Odell', so that's what the image link must be, otherwise the image will be broken. The image names don't really matter in the grand scheme of things, they aren't usually seen. :) -- Sulfur 01:33, 11 May 2006 (UTC)